Keiji Yugami
Details *'Title:' 刑事ゆがみ *'Title (romaji):' Keiji Yugami *'Also known as:' Detective Yugami *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' Detective *'Episodes:' 10 *'Viewership ratings:' 6.5% *'Broadcast network:' Fuji TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Oct-12 to 2017-Dec-14 *'Air time:' Thursday 22:00 *'Theme song:' Human by WANIMA Synopsis In a society in which justice is awfully subjective, and the possibility of finding the truth is so complicated, detective Yugami simply chases after the facts of various cases. He will casually approach potential suspects and talk to them in order to attain new information. All he is looking for are the facts. He feels that there is no point in following the rules, nor trying to read the atmospheres of the environment he's in. For him, resorting to unique and illegal investigations is not out of the ordinary. To assist him, he also has a sidekick, Torao Hanyu, who's a serious detective with a completely different personality. For Yugami, he simply wants to arrest as many criminals as possible through his illegal investigation style, so Torao's existence becomes a bother for him. Two detectives with absolutely nothing in common, somehow try to combine their skills in order to combat the enemies of society. -- Fuji TV User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Asano Tadanobu as Yugami Yukimasa *Kamiki Ryunosuke as Hanyu Torao *Yamamoto Mizuki as Hikawa Kazumi *Nishina Takashi (仁科貴) as Tataki Ageo *Hashimoto Atsushi as Machio Mamoru *Inamori Izumi as Kanno Rika Guests *Sugisaki Hana as Sakaki Nozomi (ep1) *Ogura Yuko as Sawaya Kaoruko (ep1) *Okada Yoshinori as Sawaya (ep1) *Ohgo Suzuka as Kurama Aiko (ep1) *Ogura Yuka (小倉優香) as Oshida Mai (ep1) *Saito Takumi as Kokame Tetsushi (ep2) *Mizuno Miki as Hayasugi Chisato (ep2) *Nakagawa Taishi as Uchikoshi Masaya (ep2) *Kurosawa Asuka as Uchikoshi Etsuko (ep2) *Imada Mio as Masaya's girlfriend (ep2) *Terawaki Yasufumi as Mashita Makoto (ep3) *Sato Ryo as Mashita Yuika (ep3) *Ono Karin as Mashita Shizuka (ep3) *Yanagi Shuntaro (柳俊太郎) as Hotta Go (ep3) *Takanashi Rin as Tsutsumi Shoko (ep4) *Ikehata Reina (池端レイナ) as Takato Rena (ep4) *Kyo Nobuo as Oyama Noboru (ep4) *Maeno Tomoya (前野朋哉) as guard (ep4) *Iitoyo Marie as Iisugi Masumi (ep4) *Uesugi Shozo (上杉祥三) as Takato Kintaro (ep4) *Lily Franky as conman (ep5) *Itaya Yuka as Uzumaki Kyoko (ep5) *Maruyama Tomomi as Uzumaki Seiji (ep5) *Goto Yuira as Uzumaki Marina (ep5) *Kinoshita Houka as Detective Hisamatsu (ep5) *Sakurai Yuki as Otoshima Karen (ep5) *Shinagawa Toru as Komono Genzaburo (ep5) *Takahashi Gentaro as Uzumaki Kihei (ep5) *Shibukawa Kiyohiko as Kawai Takeshi (ep5,9-10) *Sakai Miki as Kawai Iyo (ep5,9-10) *Arata Mackenyu as Kaitori Kappei (ep6) *Tsuji Kazunaga (辻萬長) as Hoshizuki Wataru (ep6) *Yamanaka So as Hoshizuki Kosuke (ep6) *Arai Miu as Hoshizuki Mitsuki (ep6) *MEGUMI as Tendo Eri (ep6) *Ryo as Omi Eriko (ep7) *Hayami Akari as Saegusa Yuri (ep7) *Kasahara Hideyuki as Hikita (ep7) *Ichikawa Yui as Saruwatari Manami (ep8) *Kobayashi Takashi as Numata Toru (ep8) *Miyata Sanae as Nishino Megumi (ep8) *Fuse Eri as Higashi Kumiko (ep8) *Yashiba Toshihiro as Officer Suzaki (ep8) *Kakei Miwako (筧美和子) as cafe clerk (ep8) *Oshima Yoko as Kitakaze (ep8) *Hisamatsu Ikumi as Kirara (ep8) *Watanabe Tetsu (ep9) *Nikaido Fumi (ep9) *AKIRA as taxi driver (ep9) *Mano Erina as forensics assistant (ep9) *Nakamura Shizuka as lie detector assistant (ep9) *Odagiri Joe as Yokoshima Fujimi (ep9-10) Production Credits *'Original work:' Manga Keiji Yugami by Iura Hideo *'Screenwriter:' Kuramitsu Yasuko, Okita Haruka, Fujii Kiyomi (藤井清美) *'Producer:' Fujino Ryota (藤野良太), Takada Yuki *'Director:' Nishitani Hiroshi, Kato Yusuke, Miyaki Shogo (宮木正悟) *'Music:' Kanno Yugo External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2017 Category:Fuji TV